


Bathtub 浴缸

by Wordon



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: 浴室里有声音。约翰打开门，发现哈罗德正泡在浴缸里，有些惊讶地望着他。他挑战地望着他，脱下自己的衣服，也坐进了热水里。浴室门又开了，只穿着一件家居服的哈罗德走了进来，看到浴缸里的两个人，明显愣住了。本来来回回地看着这两个人，在热水里泡得更深了些。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇挺放飞自己的文……非常欢迎回复及捉虫  
> 设定哈罗德以前遇到过《迷失》世界的本，也知道他们是平行世界的彼此。他们彼此能知晓对方的情感。

浴室里有声音。约翰打开门，发现哈罗德正泡在浴缸里，有些惊讶地望着他。他挑战地望着他，脱下自己的衣服，也坐进了热水里。  
浴室门又开了，只穿着一件家居服的哈罗德走了进来，看到浴缸里的两个人，明显愣住了。  
本来来回回地看着这两个人，在热水里泡得更深了些。

本是在IFT大楼遇到哈罗德的。后者见到他时惊讶得说不出话来，很快便主动为他安排了住所。听说他再也不能穿梭时空后，更把手机号给了他让他随时联络。

约翰是在中心公园遇到本的。只不过他以为那是哈罗德，因为他读报纸时恰巧也戴了副眼镜。他坐下和本闲谈，本先是诧异地看他，意识到他认错人后也不拆穿，只是继续那些话题。

哈罗德一直在犹豫要不要向约翰告白。他觉得这件事风险太大了，约翰是POI的主力，他无法想象他们二人如果吵了架会发生什么事。但他又放不下，因为爱这种东西是不能被否定的。本的到来给了他机会，他常常拜访这个平行世界里的自己，本的机智和危险同样让他印象深刻。

本知道约翰和哈罗德对彼此倾心，但他对约翰的好奇心更强。他配了副和哈罗德一模一样的黑框眼镜，模仿着哈罗德的穿衣风格。他控制着和约翰的见面时间和谈话的话题，几次施计让约翰打消了对他身份的疑虑。他好奇约翰为什么会是哈罗德喜欢的类型，而他也渐渐感受到了约翰的情意。

约翰觉得最近的哈罗德有点怪怪的，他总出现在好像不该出现的地方，有着完美的托词和理由。但这或许是哈罗德的变化，人总在变化之中。至少现在哈罗德愿意跟他说很多有的没的了，这些让他有点小雀跃，觉得对方似乎有可能也喜欢自己。但同时哈罗德也变得忽冷忽热，让他摸不清头脑，但是啊，一个人一反常态本身就是动情的表现，所以这是好事，对吧？

哈罗德也觉得约翰有些怪怪的，他过去从来不说很私人的事情，但他现在会旁敲侧击地谈一谈了，而且好像还很有信心哈罗德会给他答复。他不确定该怎么面对他。约翰那边应该是有情况了，这事儿让他很开心，但也更加不安。他该正面地回复吗？还是为了避免风险而无视这一切？另一边，本不知道在干些什么，他确定本不会干完全合法的工作，但后者这几天看起来很是循规蹈矩。

本开始做一份晚餐。他把哈罗德请到了家里，用作这些天的照顾的回报。然而这不是他全部的目的。他知道哈罗德和约翰都蠢蠢欲动，但他不希望他们轻易地互表心意，这样他的伪装游戏就不好玩了。他在晚餐说着不着边际的话，身边的一点儿绯闻或是政治趣事，但全在暗示哈罗德和约翰的危险的关系。他知道哈罗德宁愿要一份平静的痛苦，于是他把事情的另一面全揭开了。哈罗德的面容在思绪中变化，本好奇地盯着他，他们彼此本来就能轻易地感受到对方的情感，此时这种敏感变得更加管用了。但是哈罗德很快也意识到了本的欣快，望回来的目光既警惕又迷惑，让本更加兴奋。

约翰认识到哈罗德的反应彻底冷下来了。这让他非常不解，甚至不安，他觉得哈罗德意识到了他的爱慕，并且开始回绝。他们依然常常一起吃饭，但谈话却明显少了起来，饭桌上常常是尴尬的沉默。他真讨厌这种现状，就像把他绑在车里扔到湖里面，没有一点解脱的方法。他开始创造距离，此时他发现了哈罗德的不安，但后者仍没有试图和解，这让他更加心灰意冷。

哈罗德发现了约翰对他的冷遇，这真是闻所未闻，他从没想过约翰会用这种孩子气的方式向他表达不满。但或许这是无可避免的，他必须把这份感情压下来，为了工作也为了他们两个人——他没法想象两人连朋友都当不成的情况。他警惕着本的动向，但是本似乎完全沉寂了下来，除了在公司赚点生活费，别的似乎全无所图。一天本找到了他的公寓，这几乎让他大惊失色，但本似乎不是为了威胁或是吓唬他，反而只是想待在那里。这真奇怪。

本越来越喜欢哈罗德了。他喜欢和自己一样的眼睛里的那份严谨和警惕，喜欢哈罗德尽管对自己保有距离却还是常常拜访的行为。他喜欢哈罗德的那点小别扭，想让后者放下一点警惕，露出些笑容来，他知道那会很好看的。但是他的行为似乎只是让哈罗德陷入了彻底的混乱。哈罗德警告他不能随意在纽约走动，但保证他在其他城市的自由。他肯定是怕他遇到约翰，真可惜，这个警告来得太晚了。本现在开始有意地控制自己的情绪了，他担心哈罗德也会像自己一样轻易地感受到自己的情绪。被人看穿是一点儿也不好玩的，尤其是自己有兴趣的人。

约翰开始强迫自己面对被还没开始的恋情抛弃的命运。他认真地面对工作，下班后从酒吧带回一个又一个一夜情人，但是没用的，他做爱做得越多，心里的那个空洞陷得越大。他不得不在工作中听着哈罗德从耳机那边传来的声音，不得不面对他并装作一切安好。他快要难受死了，哈罗德真的一点儿感觉都没有吗？他要是能辞退他该多好。

哈罗德吻了本。这件事让他想起来就感到害怕，但他也感觉到了本的沉醉和兴奋，所以……这不是他一个人的错，对吧？他逃离了本的公寓，独自走在深夜的人行道上。他看到了一辆摩托车，以为自己看错了，但很快就意识到那绝对是约翰的。这件事差点击溃了他。他躲回了自己家，颤抖着自我厌恶，彻夜难眠。早上他回到了图书馆，发现约翰早就在那里了，后者看起来也非常糟糕，并且向自己提出了辞呈。哈罗德愣住了，约翰不是没跟他辞过职，但这次他却有种全都完了的感觉。他失去了理智，大声拒绝了约翰的请求。吼完之后他意识到了自己的失言，约翰却愣在他对面，眼里闪烁着他不能确定的东西。

本还在回味那个禁忌的吻。对平行世界的自己有欲望是自恋情节吗？他兴致勃勃地想着这件事。但那个吻真是太棒了，哈罗德也是，只有和平行世界的你在一起的时候，才会有种彼此都是通透的感觉。情感无可隐藏，背叛也是。他想要得到更多，哪怕这会让哈罗德更加痛苦。但是哈罗德不常和他联系了，这让他很是失落。

约翰意识到哈罗德确实爱着他，只是不能把心意说出来而已。他们开始修补过去的关系，只是言语间有了不少禁忌。哈罗德明显仍在为那天的失态而后悔，但他不知道正是他的失态约翰才认识到他真的在乎自己。他们所不能说的事增加了好多，但是眼神却远超曾经言语所能表达的。很多时候哈罗德眼里是歉意，而有些时候，他眼里竟然有嫉妒。后一件事让约翰又惊又喜，因为那个嫉妒的人终于不再只是他自己了。

哈罗德认识到自己爱着约翰的事再也没法隐瞒了，约翰已经知道得一清二楚，但他还是死不承认。他花了很多时间和约翰在一起，满心都是想和他在一起的冲动。即使分手又能闹到什么地步呢？之前的一切还不够糟糕吗？而且这样，他就可以忘记本了。说到本，本开始讨厌他了，他不知道究竟发生了什么，但是本看着他的时候他总能感受到对方的失望和……怨恨。他有点害怕本了，本从来是个不按常理出牌的人，他害怕他会干出自己不能弥补的事。

本开始报复约翰，他和他见面，却成心让他不好过。他感受到了约翰的迷惑，以及——真是奇怪——快乐。他意识到自己看起来真就像一个满含着占有欲的情人时，就马上改变了策略。他平静地对待他，就像过去的哈罗德那样。然后他来到哈罗德家，在对方进门时做出一副理所当然的神色。他在折磨哈罗德，他知道仅仅是面对他就让哈罗德用光了所有的勇气，而他还会诱惑他，撕开他的衣服，在他身上留下种种痕迹。哈罗德没法否定这种事的——对平行世界的自己的爱，他证明得越多，哈罗德就越没有退路。他承认约翰是个可爱的人，但哈罗德不能因此冷落了他。有什么理由呢？他才是和他紧紧相连的人。

约翰开始享受自己的生活，哈罗德毋庸置疑是爱着他的，但哈罗德也在为此饱受折磨。他听着耳机那端冷静的声音，然后在公园或百货商店遇到哈罗德本人。在日常生活的哈罗德似乎灵动了许多，也抛掉了很多疑虑。他开始期待哈罗德彻底放下疑虑的那一天。这让他想起了很久以前放弃的那件事，于是他开始跟踪哈罗德，或许他会在哈罗德的混乱时期找到他从没找到的哈罗德的居所呢？

哈罗德觉得自己的世界要崩塌了。他爱着约翰，但是本也让他难以自拔。他开始怀疑自己，为什么会走到这一步之类的，但事实是他根本没法理清这一切。他喜欢本赤裸的身体，他不得不承认这一点，以及本那浓烈的感情。他也喜欢约翰的微笑，和那些舒适的共处的时光。但是该死的，他必须舍弃一个。他开始在本的公寓过夜了，潜意识里他害怕本一旦没有事忙碌就会捅出什么娄子来，本能上来说他真的喜欢这个人。但他依然爱着约翰。这怎么可能呢！他唾弃自己。

本发现有人在跟踪他，或许是本来要跟踪哈罗德的人。他比之前更加谨慎了，毕竟哈罗德现在也常常住在家里，跟踪者得逞对他们两人都是威胁。他发现哈罗德似乎放弃了挣扎，就和约翰放弃让哈罗德正视他俩的关系一样。他很满意现在的情况，所以根本不想被任何人打扰。现在，浴缸的热水已经放好了，他准备去泡个澡，哈罗德还在搞编程的那一套，不过做完那一切他也很快就会来的。于是本脱掉所有的衣服，舒舒服服地躺在了热水里。

约翰终究是成功了，他跟随在自以为是哈罗德的人身后，在门口等到里面没有动静了才撬锁进去。他的动作轻得就像猫，走进这个走古典清新风的房间后，他确信自己找到了哈罗德的家。浴室和书房的灯都开着，但是浴室传来了水声——好吧，哈罗德，你总得跨过那条线，现在我要把这条线从你脚下移过去了。

哈罗德在电脑上敲着代码，最后几行了，他放松下来，或许今天可以抛掉那些恼人的原则，去过真正的人的生活了。他听到浴室的门被人打开了，然后又是关门的声音。本在干什么？是忘记拿什么东西了吗？他打开门走到浴室门前，扭开了把手。


End file.
